Cunt Boy Little Mac
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Story of Little Mac as he enjoys the victories and losses in the ring the way only a C-boy can.
1. Chapter 1

**Before we begin, let me clear up a few things. First things first, C-boys. C-boy: Meaning 'Cunt Boy' is a term referring to a male individual who has a pussy. All their features are masculine, they cannot get pregnant, and they do not have a cock or testicles (in most interpretations at least. Some have shown C-boys as having a cock but no balls, but that's basically just the male version of a futa yeah?).**

 **Secondly, this is based entirely on Punch-Out for the Wii, and only characters from that game (save for one special guest from Smash bros that will appear in the finale chapter ;) so be looking forward to that.) If you are unfamiliar with that game, or there are Punch-Out characters you were hoping to see that weren't in that game, I'm sorry, but you're pretty much out of luck.**

 **Now, let's get on with out plotless smut.**

* * *

Little Mac entered the boxing ring for the second time that day. This time, unlike the last, was not for a match. He had already fought his opponent for the day, a man small, frail little man who went by the name of Glass Joe. Why he had accepted the name, Mac couldn't tell for the life of him, but it was accurate to how well the man had fought.

He hadn't lasted for more than a round, an easy TKO. And it wasn't like Mac had been wailing on him either. Quite the opposite in fact, as he had noticed how weak Joe's body was, and had been purposefully holding back to keep from hurting him too much, but he still dropped like a bag of rocks with just one solid hit to the jaw. Still, he had made a decent recovery, and was already back on his feet.

As Mac looked across the ring, he saw Joe in the ring as well. He knew they weren't there to fight, but was still afraid of what was about to happen. There was no crowd, the many seats now empty and the arena quiet as Mac walked over to Joe, a grin on his face as he prepared to take his prize for winning his first official boxing match against Joe.

It had been common practice for quite some time to have the losing boxer become the winning boxer's sex toy for a night as a reward. It had started as just the loser being required to get the winner to cum however they chose to do so, but these days, they just left the two alone and whatever happened, happened, which led to quite a few instances of boxers, like Joe with his many losses, being raped brutally in the ring.

But Mac didn't intent to be cruel towards Joe, as he had no malice towards him, and wouldn't be able to rape him very effectively regardless. He ordered Joe to undress, and he nodded gravely, removing everything but his boxing gloves and, because it was what he knew and expected from these situations, turned around and bent over the ropes.

Mac tried not to chuckle at this. He sat down in the corner of the ring, and ordered Joe to get down on his knees. Understanding what Mac wanted of him, he got down on his knees between Mac's legs. At his order, he removed Mac's shorts. He was confused when he saw no tent in them or indeed in Mac's boxers, but it wasn't the first time he'd seen it he supposed. Most people didn't find him very attractive, not actually getting very hard until Joe was working them over with his mouth.

Joe removed Mac's boxers, and gaped when he realized that he was not staring at a flaccid member of any length, but at a shaved pussy. Mac didn't seem at all nervous to be exposed, and pretended not to notice Joe's surprise at the realization that he was a cunt boy. He ordered him to quit staring and get to licking, and Joe nodded, leaning forward and licking Mac's slit gently.

Mac held Joe's head in place, moaning softly as he felt the French boxer's tongue push into his pussy and begin to swirl around inside him, quickly finding different weak spots and getting Mac wetter every second as he ate him out. Mac was surprised he was this good, more specifically, he was surprised that Joe didn't have a girlfriend if he was this good with his tongue. Probably always training, same reason Mac was single.

Mac instructed Joe to eat him out deeper, Joe pushing his tongue further into Mac's tight cunt as he obeyed, scraping his tongue along Mac's walls, getting his closer as he brushed his teeth against Mac's clit, sending small jolts of pleasure through Mac. He grunted, moaning loudly as he came from Joe's tongue, drenching his face with his juices.

Mac got up, ordering Joe to sit in the chair now. Joe had been ordered to do so as well, but usually it was just for a different position for the other boxer to fuck him in, where as now, Mac straddled him, grinding his wet pussy against Joe's cock until it was fully erect. Joe was only about five and a half inches long, not terribly big, but that was actually what appealed to Mac, who hadn't actually ever taken a real cock before, only toys until now.

He lowered himself down onto Joe's cock, moaning along with him as he pushed his length into him. Joe reflexively thrust up into him, getting two inches in at once. Mac lowered himself a little more, then lifted himself back up, then lowered again, beginning to ride Joe. After a few moments of riding him, Mac had taken Joe's cock to the base inside his pussy, and was bucking his hips against him.

Mac groaned, holding Joe's shoulders and Joe held Mac's hips, both moving their hips hard against the other, ending when the two of them came one after the other, Mac groaning in pleasure as he hit his climax, his pussy squeezing around Joe's cock, which made him cum into Mac's tight pussy. The two boxers sat there for several moments, both just trying to catch their breath before they both got up, got dressed, and stumbled out of the ring.

* * *

 **And so we begin...**


	2. Chapter 2

Little Mac walked up to the ring for the second time that week. Another victory in the boxing match, another round of sexual reward from his former opponent. Von Kaiser had been a bit more difficult to take down, as he had been a bit more driven to win and a tad more physically able, if only by a little. He had lasted all the way to the second round before getting knocked out and dropping to the ground, his body slamming down stiff as a board.

Mac had actually been surprised, as Kaiser looked relatively powerful until he had actually started fighting and it was made clear exactly how weak his punches were and how nervous he was able anything hitting him. Mac tried to avoid making fun of him at all, because he suspected there was a reason, and a rather depressing reason at that, for Kaiser's fear of being struck.

Still, despite how easily he had gone down in battle, he still stood proud in the arena as Mac walked over to him, as though he had been the one to have won that battle, and looked as though he were expecting to be receiving the prize. He still followed whatever order Mac gave him, stripping down willingly, but keeping his eyes forward, seeming very anxious to get the situation over.

Mac chuckled, ordering Kaiser onto his back. The German boxer got down, laying on his back with his slowly stiffening member rising up. Mac stripped down as well, showing Kaiser his muscled body and tight pussy. He didn't seem shocked, or even like he cared at all, as though it were no different than him having a cock. Mac smiled, glad for this. He got down his his knees on either side of Kaiser's head, the boxer not needing to be told what to do to know he was meant to stick his tongue out and begin licking at Mac's pussy.

Mac groaned, enjoying Kaiser's tongue. His mustache brushed against the sides of his pussy and rubbed against his clit. Mac had known this would happen, and had been expecting it to tickle. Instead, it felt as though they were grinding against his cunt, sending another pleasurable shock through Mac's body every time the hairs, still frayed from the punch Kaiser had taken to it, made contact.

Kaiser held Mac's hips for leverage, pushing his tongue into Mac deeper, putting just as much vigor as he had fought with into eating Mac's increasingly more soaked pussy, using one of his hands to tease Mac's clit as his juices ran down his face. Mac groaned, bucking his hips against Kaiser's face, moaning for him to push his tongue deeper, and groaning in a mix of pleasure and surprise when his tongue actually did push deeper, making Mac wonder how long his temporary sex slave's tongue was if it was able to get so deep into him.

Mac came after a few more moments of this attention, but Kaiser kept licking, speeding up the movement of his tongue to extend the length of Mac's climax, licking up as much of the young boxer's juices as he could, enjoying the taste of them as he licked more from his lips. Mac was panting, but he refused to stop yet. He told Kaiser to keep going, and Kaiser plunged his tongue back into Mac's still warm cunt.

Looking over, Mac saw that Kaiser's cock was fully erect, six inches and stiff. He licked his lips, leaning over and beginning to stroke Kaiser's cock with his hands. Kaiser moaned into Mac's cock, the vibration making it feel even better, which encouraged Mac to stroke Kaiser even faster, gripping his cock tighter and spitting on it so he could pump his hands faster along his length.

Kaiser groaned more, grinding his hand against Mac's clit as he ate him out, using his other hand to grope Mac's nice fit rump, squeezing it, rubbing it, and finally pushing one finger against the entrance to his tighter hole. This made Mac shudder and moan more, the feeling of his finger against his asshole but never entering getting him closer, faster.

Trying to focus on something other that how good it felt so he could last longer before he came, Mac lowered his head, licking along Kaiser's shaft before taking it into his mouth and sucking it gently, forming a sixty-nine with Kaiser, who moaned even more against him. Kaiser couldn't help thrusting up into Mac's mouth, loving how warm and wet it felt around his stiff rod, his rough tongue brushing along it making it feel even better.

Mac bobbed his head up and down, sucking Kaiser's cock as he took more of it inch by inch, soon taking his cock down to the base without much difficulty. He had practiced this skill with his toys before, wanting to be prepared in case he lost a match and was required to make his opponent cum. Kaiser could tell he was skilled, his cock throbbing inside Mac's mouth as he pushed one finger into Mac's ass, making him groan around his cock, cumming immediately.

Kaiser bucked his hips upwards, pumping cum into Mac's mouth as Mac's juices dripped over his face. They both laid there on the ground, Mac enjoying the taste of Kaiser's cum, moving his tongue through the thick seed for a few minutes before swallowing swallowing it with a satisfied sigh. Mac was almost hoping to have a rematch with Von Kaiser at some point, wanting to try his skilled tongue again one day.

* * *

 **Let's play a little game for the rest of these chapters: people who haven't played Punch-Out for the Wii, try to guess who the next fighter will be, and if you have played/seen a lets play of it and already know, try to guess how they'll be with Mac in the next chapter. I'm curious to see how your minds work.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the deal, I'm not going to be doing all of the characters from Punch-Out, both because of time and because there are characters that, I'm sorry, I just do not care about, and I can't possibly be alone with that. Does anyone really care to read about Disco Kid, Bear Hugger, or Soda Popinski in bed? I mean honestly. So, if it's all the same to you, I'll skip anyone I don't have anything to write about.**

* * *

King Hippo. Little Mac was certain he would be able to defeat the enormous fighter at their re-match the following week, but at current, the giant mongoloid of a boxer was the first man to have beaten Mac in the ring. His blocking and body mass had made it basically impossible for him to do any real damage to him. 'King Hippo,' Mac thought, 'couldn't think of a more fitting name for him.'

Little Mac was waiting for King Hippo in the arena, and could tell when he had arrived long before he had actually entered the ring to receive his prize, able to feel his footsteps like they were time tremors going through the ground. The man really was just the physical embodiment of a natural disaster Little Mac thought, trying not to think about what was about to happen to him.

King Hippo let out a noise that could have been him speaking to Little Mac just as easily as it could have been him roaring nonsense simply to mock Little Mac in his defeat. Regardless, Little Mac undressed, King Hippo grinning as he looked over the cunt boy's body. Little Mac got down on his knees in front of King Hippo, pulling his shorts down along with his boxers, getting hit in the face by his already hard nine inch cock.

Little Mac wrapped his fingers around the three and a half inch thick rod, beginning to stroke him with both hands, trying to ignore the gurgling moans that King Hippo let out as Little Mac jerked him off. Little Ma spit on Kind Hippo's cock, using the wetness to jerk him off faster, leaning his head down to lick the tip of his cock, realizing that, with how fat his tip was, he could have pushed his tongue into the slit of his cock head.

Little Mac made a mental note to taste out what the effects of that would be after he won his prize and King Hippo was made his slave for the night, and opened his mouth wider to take King Hippo's tip into his mouth and suck it gently, then harder when King Hippo growled, ordering him to go harder. Little back kept jerking him off with his hands, going from the base all the way up to the tip where he was sucking and repeating the motion until King Hippo got a tight grip on Little Mac's hair and forced his head down to take him take more, and Little Mac moved his hands down to cradle and massage King Hippo's massive balls as he began to throat fuck him.

Little Mac gagged as he was forced to take the massive islander's shaft deeper and deeper into his throat, his eyes starting to water when he felt King Hippo's cock push against the back of his throat. He gagged more as King Hippo thrust in and our of him, making sure Little Mac was able to deep throat the entire length of his cock. After several minutes of this painful skull fucking, King Hippo groaned, letting out a massive load of cum down Little Mac's throat, forcing him to swallow and shooting several thick ropes that weren't swallowed onto the young boxer's face and chest.

King Hippo then lifted Little Mac up with his hands, dragging his fat tongue across his pussy to make sure it was wet and ready for his cock to push inside the tight hole. Little Mac shuddered, unable to enjoy the pleasure that was forced through his body as King Hippo's tongue pushed inside his cunt, moving up and down to stretch it out and get it wetter with his saliva. Little Mac couldn't recall ever enjoying oral less than he did in that moment.

King Hippo dropped Little Mac down on the floor of the ring, making him get down onto his fours with his head lowered down and his rear lifted up, his legs spread as much as he comfortably could spread them. King Hippo lined his cock up to Little Mac's pussy, jerking his hips forward to penetrate his pussy, making Little Mac cry out in pain as his cunt was stretched by the size of King Hippo's cock, and only the first two inches were in.

King Hippo pulled Little Mac's hips back as he thrust forward, working his cock deeper into Little Mac with each movement, smacking his ass hard when he got the chance and enjoying how Little Mac's pussy squeezed tighter around him at the smack. He repeated the motion again, spanking Little Mac harder to make his pussy clamp down around his thick shaft.

Little Mac groaned in pain, his whole body tensing as he grit his teeth, trying to think about anything else other than what was happening, focusing on thoughts of his next fight as much as he could until King Hippo pushed deeper and deeper into Little Mac's pussy, stretching it out even wider as he fucked it rougher with each thrust, his hips smacking against Little Mac's.

King Hippo kept going for another several minutes until his cock was being slammed into Little Mac's pussy to the hilt with each thrust of his hips, feeling the tip of his cock ram against the deeper parts of his pussy as he did, loving how tight and warm it felt. He grunted, his balls tightening as he got close. He hammered in harder, pulling Little Mac's arms back for more leverage to fuck him deeper. After a full three minute of this, he came hard into Little Mac, filling his pussy with searing hot cum, making his stomach puff up gently as the excess seed spilled out on the floor.

King Hippo sighed in satisfaction, getting dressed and exiting the ring, leaving the fucked silly Little Mac laying in a puddle of hot semen.


	4. Chapter 4

**If you haven't noticed, I may be taken a few liberties with the personalities and skills of some of the characters from Punch Out, as it would probably be more or less impossible to write smut for some, hell for most, of these characters otherwise. As much as I love the Punch Out characters, they aren't really fully developed characters now are they?**

* * *

Piston Hondo had been a truly worthy combatant in the ring. His speed and strength were far superior to any of the fighters Little Mac had ever gone up against before, and Little Mac had only just barely defeated him. Piston had bowed to Little Mac respectfully the moment he had regained consciousness after the match, and Little Mac returned the gesture, showing Piston that he respected him as well.

Piston was already naked when Little Mac showed up to meet him in the ring to claim his reward, and Little Mac grinned and licked his lips at the sight of Piston Hondo's naked body. He couldn't help but stare and admire his former opponent's muscled body now that it was no longer trying to punch him in the face and Mac could actually look him over.

Piston's cock was already stiff, seven and a half inches along rock hard. Little Mac smiled, undressing and leaning back against the ropes with his legs spread for Piston. Piston moved between Little Mac's legs, trailing small kisses up his legs until he reached the young er boxer's pussy and began kissing and licking it gently for a few moments to get him ready before pushing his tongue inside gently.

Little Mac moaned gently, his legs crossing and locking around Piston's head to push his face harder against Little Mac's pussy as he felt his tongue work around in circles, stirring his insides. Piston moved his hands along the cunt boy's hips, using one hand to rub his clit and the other to gently massage his ass before he slowly pushed two fingers into the tighter hole, feeling Little Mac's anus squeeze around the two fingers.

Little Mac came after only a few minutes of this, but Piston kept going, his tongue wriggling faster inside Little Mac's pussy, darting in circles and giving extra attention to any spot he found that was especially sensitive while his fingers rubbed and pinched at Little Mac's clit and pumped harder and deeper into his ass. He added a third finger, probing Little Mac's anus deeper and grinding them against his walls, spreading the hole out gently to send more pleasure though Little Mac's body.

Piston kept going until Little Mac came again, drenching his face again. Piston licked his lips, grinding against his clit to keep Little Mac's climax going another few seconds as he withdrew his fingers from his ass, which had clamped down tightly around his fingers like a vice grip. Piston looked up at Little Mac, licking his fingers sensually as a show ans sign of submission for Little Mac, which he enjoyed immensely and got even wetter from watching.

Piston moved up higher, wrapping his hands around Little Mac's body and massaging his lovely toned ass as he reached his chest, flicking his tongue against Little Mac's nipples, moving them in circles around the hard little numbs before sealing his lips around them and sucking on his nipples, moving one hand to Little Mac's other nipple and pinching it gently as his other fingers pushed into Little Mac's already sopping wet slit.

Little Mac groaned, bucking his hips against Piston's powerful fingers, wanting them deeper. He almost whimpered when he felt Piston's fingers leave his pussy, having more or less forgotten that he was meant to be in charge and could have easily just ordered Piston to finger him again, but as it happened he didn't need to. Piston moved his hips forward, pushing the tip of his cock against Little Mac's lower lips.

Little Mac didn't care that he was supposed to be in control anymore. He wanted it, he wanted it bad and he wanted it right that instantly, as thankfully Piston seemed to want it just as badly, as he pushed his hips forward, holding Little Mac's back to keep him up as he pushed into his pussy, getting three inches deep with just the first thrust.

Little Mac held onto Piston's shoulders, his legs locking around his waist to keep him inside of him and help him thrust deeper into him as they began moving their hips together, finding a rhythm quickly and pumping their hips together hard and fast, the feeling of their flesh smacking together heatedly mixing with the sound of their passionate moans and echoing through the empty arena as they moved their bodies together, sweating dripping from their bodies as they fucked each other with all their might.

They managed to keep it going for another ten straight minutes before they both came together in near unison, crying out in ecstasy as their cum mixed and dripped down their bodies onto the floor below, Piston falling back and laying down, holding Little Mac. Little Mac panted, resting for a few minutes before lifting himself up, feeling Piston's still hard cock inside his pussy and beginning to ride him, Piston moaning softly and moving his hands to Little Mac's hips to help him keep his balance. They would be at it for quite awhile, possibly even after Piston was no longer obligated to do as Little Mac said.

* * *

 **Random question of the week: Of all the Punch Out characters, both from the game I'm basing this story off of and the other games as well, which would you have Little Mac end up with romantically? And if I may ask, why? As mentioned above, most Punch Out characters don't really have much character to really go off of.**


	5. Chapter 5

Little Mac entered the ring for the second time that day, but unlike usual, he was not there to receive a prize. No, Little Mac was here to give a reward, as he had lost his battle against the boxer who went by Great Tiger. He wasn't happy about it, but if he had learned anything from his passed encounters, it was that it was better to just accept the punishment and even try to enjoy it if he could, that way he could keep a little dignity if nothing else.

But it was so hard to keep his composure and act like nothing was wrong with how smug Great Tiger looked as Little Mac entered the arena. He was just sitting there on the other end of the ring, floating in the air with his legs and arms crossed, looking down at Little Mac with a shit eating grin. Little Mac grit his teeth, trying to force a smile onto his face as he walked over, standing in front of the magic using boxer and waiting for his first order to be given to him.

Little Mac still thought it was a little unfair that Great Tiger was allowed to use magic. Seriously, if it were not for his magic, Great Tiger wouldn't even be in the minor circuit. He couldn't actually hit very hard, it was just the teleporting, the never knowing where he would appear or what kind of punch he would use when he appeared that gave him an edge. Little Mac hated this power, but so long as the actual attack Great Tiger used was used with one or both of his fists, it qualified as a punch attack and the judges were allowed to use it.

So here they were, Great Tiger looking down at Little Mac like her were the one being rude for not already being naked and sucking him off. Great Tiger ordered Little Mac to undress, and ordered him to do so slowly so he could enjoy it. Little Mac resisted the urge to triple star punch him, and began undressing. He started with his top, removing it slowly to reveal his chest, and turning to show his back before bending forward to extenuate the features of his ass as he removed his shorts and underwear.

It was well known by most boxers in his area these days that the young, powerful boxer known as Little Mac was a cunt boy. Most people learned of this little fact and just assumed that Little Mac would be a push over when they fought him, somehow overlooking the fact that he had beaten everyone else he had fought up to that point, possibly assuming that he had somehow won those all by complete accident. Little Mac didn't like this, but he certainly wasn't too put off by it, as it usually gave him an advantage in his first fight against a new opponent.

In any event, Great Tiger had lowered his tiger skinned pants to slowly jerk off his now stiff cock as he watched Little Mac undress for him, and once Little Mac was entirely undressed, he lowered the cloud he was sitting down a little and ordered Little Mac to finish undressing him. Little Mac went over, slowly removing Great Tiger's pants and boxers, seeing Great Tiger's stiff seven inch cock. Little Mac had taken King Hippo he supposed, he could handle this man.

Once he was naked, he pushed Little Mac's head down, ordering him to lick his balls. Little Mac grumbled, sticking out his tongue and dragging it along Great Tiger's sack gently for several moments until he ordered him to take them in his mouth and suck on them. Little Mac did so, not minding the feeling of sucking on his balls so much as he minded Great Tiger's tone.

Great Tiger continued to jerk himself off as Little Mac sucked on his balls, groaning at the feeling of Little Mac's hair rubbing against the bottom of his cock as he stroked it with his hand, pumping along his own length gently at first, then faster and faster until he grunted, Little Mac feeling his balls tightening up as he came, spurting several ropes of cum into Little Mac's hair.

Great Tiger sighed happily, and ordered Little Mac to bend over the ropes of the ring. Little Mac sighed, walking over to the ropes and bending over them, spreading his legs more at Great Tiger's order. A few moments later Little Mac felt Great Tiger's tip rubbing against the outside of his slit, then he groaned as the magical fighter thrust into his pussy aggressively, pulling his hips back as he thrust forward.

Great Tiger moaned, beginning to pump his hips into Little Mac at a steady pace, hilting his cock inside the younger boxer's tight cunt within a few moments. Little Mac grunted and moaned, trying to focus entirely on the pleasurable aspects, beginning to move his hips with Great Tiger's to take his cock in deeper and draw more pleasure from it.

Unfortunately Great Tiger came before Little Mac, pumping a load of hot cum into him. Little Mac groaned, moving his hands between his legs and rubbing his clit desperately. He'd been close, and he needed to cum. Thankfully, he managed to cum, letting out a soft moan as he felt Great Tiger's tip line back up to his pussy, then letting out a surprised muffled yelp when he felt Great Tiger's cock plunge into his mouth and push into his throat.

For a moment, he thought that Great Tiger had used the teleportation ability he had used in battle to switch positions, only to be caught off guard again when he felt another cock slam into his pussy. Little Mac recalled Great Tiger being able to make clones of himself, but before they had looked like they were intangible, whereas the cock currently fucking his throat felt very real as it thrust into him in rhythm with the original Great Tiger's cock thrusting into his pussy from behind, making Little Mac take them both.

Little Mac gagged, feeling that this was perhaps a little unfair. Little Mac had never been allowed to bring anyone along with him. Sure this was a magical clone, but still. The two Great Tigers came in perfect unison, blasting hot white seed into both seed. The original pulled out, pulling Little Mac and laying down on his own back, pushing his cock into Little Mac's ass as the clone pushed into his pussy, the two beginning to fuck him together, grunting and groaning.

Little Mac groaned at the overwhelming sensation, not entirely disliking it.


	6. Chapter 6

Little Mac had had a hard time against Don Flamanco. He had been fast, powerful, and so fucking cocky. The last of those had actually been a factor in Little Mac beating him, as every time Don Flamanco said or did something smug, it got Little Mac aggressive again, and soon he had been able to take the Spanish boxer down with a two star punch to his perfect jaw.

Don Flamanco undressed when Little Mac did, begrudgingly obeying his orders. He didn't like this, it only added insult to the injury of his failure in the actual fight, and he saw no purpose to it, though one could reasonably assume he wouldn't have mentioned this if it were him being treated to the reward of a living sex toy and not the other way around.

Little Mac looked over Don Flamanco's body. He was muscled, with a seven inch cock that was slowly getting hard from the anticipation, but his body looked strangely feminine when competently naked, especially his ass, a fact that Little Mac was quick to point out to him, making his face turn red, only for it to get even redder when he noticed Little Mac reaching into a bag that he had brought with him.

Little Mac had brought four toys with him for this occasion, and wanted to test all four of them out here with Don Flamanco. The first of these toys, Don Flamanco saw, was a length of rope. He wasn't sure exactly what they were meant for at first, until Little Mac ordered him to put his hands behind his back, after which he tied them at the wrist before taking out the second toy. And it was this second toy that worried Don Flamanco, a cock ring.

Little Mac fastened the cock ring around Don Flamanco's cock, getting a little thrill from hearing the way he shuddered and whimpered at the feeling of the ring tightening, making cumming impossible for him. Little Mac ordered Don Flamanco to sit down, and once he did, Little Mac straddled him, lining his pussy up to Don Flamanco's tip and slamming his hips down. Don Flamanco groaned, his bound hands squirming as Little Mac moaned, beginning to rock his hips back and forth, riding Don Flamanco's tied up cock.

Little Mac held Don Flamanco's shoulders, bouncing himself harder and harder on his cock, ordering him to thrust up into him. Don Flamanco obeyed, beginning to thrust up into Little Mac, their combined movement hilting Don Flamanco's cock inside of Little Mac's pussy within a few moments, making the tight young boxer groan in pleasure, his cunt squeezing around Don Flamanco's cock as he gradually got closer, clenching tightly when he came a few minutes later. Don Flamanco grit his teeth, the tightness and feeling of Little Mac's juices flowing down his length making him want to cum, but the ring making it impossible.

Little Mac got off of him, and ordered Don Flamanco to stand up and bend over the ropes of the ring. As Don Flamanco did this, Little Mac went to his bag, getting out the third of his toys. Don Flamanco couldn't see what it was, but yelped in pain when he felt the wooden paddle smack again his ass, his body jumping slightly at the stinging that went through the sensitive flesh of his ass.

Little Mac repeated the motion, spanking Don Flamanco with the wooden paddle over and over, getting wet from the sound and sight of Don's slowly reddening ass and the sound of his previous opponent squirming and yelping with each strike of the paddle. Little Mac stopped when he saw Don Flamanco's ass had gone a deep shade of red, but even then he kept going with his hand, wanting to feel the heat coming off of Don Flamanco's ass as he smacked it, watching the nice round ass bounce with each strike he gave.

Little Mac then got on his knees behind Don Flamanco, spreading his ass cheeks with his hands and moving his face forward, sticking his tongue out and beginning to circle Don Flamanco's tight hole with it, feeling his shudder and squirm more, then groan as he felt Little Mac's tongue push into his ass gently, wriggling around inside to get his inner walls wet with saliva. Don Flamanco groaned, squirming and moaning, his cock throbbing as he felt Little Mac eating out his ass slow and sensually, then faster and faster until he had completely lubed up the boxer's anus.

Little Mac moved back, taking out his final toy and getting back to his feet. Don Flamanco couldn't see it, but he knew what it was when he felt the moist tip, lubed up by Little Mac's tongue, press against his hole. Little Mac hadn't gotten to use his strap-on until now, and he figured this lover boy and his girly ass would be a great first try. The toy fastened around Mac's hips, pushing six inches into his pussy as he began to push the other seven inches into Don Flamanco's ass.

Don Flamanco grunted as he felt the shaft penetrate his ass. His ass wasn't a virgin, but he had only had it there once or twice before, and it still hurt as Little Mac thrust his hips, pushing the fake cock deeper into him. Little Mac groaned, bucking his hips harder, ramming deeper and deeper into Don Flamanco's feminine ass harder and harder as he went.

When Little Mac felt himself getting closer, he leaned over, reaching around Don Flamanco's body and gripping his cock with both hands, beginning to stroke his cock. Don Flamanco grunted, bucking his hips harder against Little Mac's hands. Little Mac pressed the switch on the ring, making it unfasten. Don Flamanco cried out at this, his back arching as he came, covering Little Mac's hands.

Little Mac pulled out, removing his toy and unbinding Don Flamanco's hands. He was panting, and pretended to be glad that it was over, but Little Mac could tell from the look in his eyes that Don Flamanco had enjoyed the experience, even if only a little. He would be back for more, Little Mac was sure of that. Especially when he saw Little Mac licking his cum off of his hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Little Mac walked up into the ring, grumbling as he saw the way Aran Ryan leaning back against the ropes, his arms stretched out dominantly over the ropes as he grinned at Little Mac, making him wish he had been quicker in the battle. This, this was worse than losing the fight.

At Aran's order, Little Mac began to undress, taking note of a bag that Aran had brought with him, similar to the one he had brought to play with Dom Flamanco. Aran undressed with with, stretching out his body as he reached into the bag and took out a length of tough looking rope. He beckoned Little Mac over, and he walked over to him, the Irish boxer grabbing him and pulling him in.

Aran kissed Little Mac hard and aggressively, biting down on his lips hard enough to draw blood before pushing the cunt boy down, admiring his naked body for a few moments, his member growing erect to eight inches as he took the length of rope he had brought and begun to bind Little Mac's arms and legs. When he was done, Little Mac's arms were tied behind his back and his legs were behind his head. He grit his teeth, his legs hurting a little from being so stretched.

Aran licked his lips, enjoying how helpless his sex toy was, as well as how exposed he was. He wasn't sure he physically could be more exposed to him. Aran moved forward until his stiff cock was directly in front of Little Mac's face. He grabbed Little Mac's head and pulled him forward, thrusting his cock into Little Mac's mouth.

Aran groaned, enjoying how Little Mac's mouth felt around his cock. He ordered Little Mac to suck his rod, and to his delight, Little Mac obeyed his order, sucking on Aran's cock and beginning to bob his head up and down his length. Aran moaned, gripping Little Mac's head and pulling it harder down on his cock and thrusting his hips forward, forcing his cock into his throat and beginning to fuck it.

Little Mac gagged as Aran fucked his throat, but he knew he could not struggle against it, and let him keep going, even humming to provide more pleasure for Aran. Aran grunted fucking Little Mac's throat harder and harder for several moments before letting out a loud moan as he came, forcing his hot seed down the younger boxer's throat, making him swallow it.

Little Mac coughed and sputtered, trying to catch his breath after Aran pulled his cock out. Aran went to his bag, taking out a dildo roughly the same size and shape of his cock. He rubbed it against Little Mac's pussy for a few moments to tease him before pulling it back, then forcing it down hard into his tighter hole.

Little Mac cried out in surprise as he felt the dildo push into his ass rather than his pussy as he had been expecting. Aran grinned at this, getting harder from this sight as he began to fuck Little Mac's ass with the toy hard, pumping it in and out hard. After several moments, he pushed the toy seven inches deep, pressing a button on the base to make the dildo vibrate hard inside of Little Mac, making his groan and squirm.

Aran laughed at this, grabbing the candle he had lit when he arrived. He held it over Little Mac, letting the wax pour over onto Little Mac's body, making him cry out in surprise and pain as the hot wax dripped onto his flesh, covering his chest, nipples, and even dripping onto his clit, which made him scream out and cum violently.

Little Mac panted, his body tired from the power of the climax. Aran picked Little Mac up, leaning him against the corner of the ring and lining his cock up to Little Mac's pussy, thrusting into him hard, groaning in pleasure as he felt Little Mac's warm folds envelop his cock and squeeze it tightly.

Little Mac's body twitched and squirmed as Aran fucked him against the metal pole in the corner of the ring, pressing his back, and because of how he was tied, his forearms and legs, against the pole.

"Move yer hips bitch!" Aran barked at Little Mac as he slammed his hips into him. Little Mac's body was sore already, but he knew he wasn't allowed to disobey, and so he moved his hips as best he could, bucking his hips against Aran's cock, letting him hilt his member inside of him in only another minute.

Aran moaned louder as he moved his feet, placing them on the ropes on either side of Little Mac's body as he railed his hot cunt hard. Little Mac grit his teeth hard, trying to ignore the overwhelming sensation and focus only on the pleasure. Aran could see this on his face, and it only made him more eager to fuck him.

Aran groaned in pleasure as he came, pumping several spurts of hot, thick cum into Little Mac's pussy, making him squirm and groan, his body tensing up as he reached his own climax, which was extended longer than normal, as Aran only paused for a few moments before continuing to fuck Little Mac brutally.

He came again another few minutes later, filling Little Mac's pussy with even more seed. He pulled out this time, reaching into his bag and taking out some sort of plug. He grinned, pushing the plug into Little Mac's pussy to keep his cum inside.

Aran reached down, pulling the toy he had placed in Little Mac's ass out and pushing it into his mouth. Little Mac gagged at this, then yelped when Aran lined up and thrust into his ass, hilting himself in one thrust thanks to how wide open he had been left by the dildo.

Aran grunted, slamming hard into Little Mac and cumming hard into him after only a few moments, but he didn't plan on stopping any time soon, not until he'd cum at least ten more times.


	8. Chapter 8

Little Mac had been worried in his battle against Bald Bull. He'd been knocked down twice by the Bull Charge before learning the right time to counter it, but once he had, the rest of the battle had been a cake walk, especially after he built up the energy for a star punch that knocked the great beast out. He was happy to have won, not even because of his rank, not because he particularly wanted him in the sack, but because he was terrified of what he would do to him if he lost and was made Bald Bull's sex slave.

Bald Bull grumbled as Little Mac ordered him to undress, and Little Mac just stared fir a moment when he saw Bald Bull's cock, huge even when it was flaccid. Oh yeah, he was thankful to have won. He was also glad he had brought lube with him, as well as a cock ring again, as he was eager to see how aggressive the bull would get with him not being able to cum.

Little Mac sealed the cock ring around Bald Bull's cock. It took him a few moments to actually get it fastened, as Bald Bull's cock was so thick around that the cock ring almost didn't fit around. After a few moments, Little Mac was able to get it around Bald Bull's base with a combination of lube, saliva, and strength from Little Mac. He smiled, seeing how tightly it squeezed around the large man's massive cock. Yeah, no way in hell he was cumming until it came off.

Bald Bull grumbled in disappointment, having hoped that the cock ring wouldn't fit and he would be able to get through this without it. No such luck it seemed. He grumbled more when he felt Little Mac squeeze both hands around his cock, as his girth was too great for Little Mac to fit one hands around it, and begin stroking his cock up and down.

It wasn't that it felt bad. Quite the opposite, it felt great, especially when Little Mac started squeezing tighter and pumping harder along his cock from base to tip, using the lubrication he'd used on the ring to stroke Bald Bull harder and faster. But the knowledge that he wouldn't be able to cum from it turned all the pleasure into torture, and he squirmed against Little Mac's movements, resisting the urge to grab his head and force it down on his cock.

As it turned out, Little Mac did lower his head, licking along his length from tip to base, continuing down to Bald Bull's massive balls, which he began to lick and suck on as he continued to stroke Bald Bull's cock over his head, feeling it twitch and throb against his hands as he went, making him groan and resist the temptation to start hurling insults and possible charge the younger boxer.

It got worse when Little Mac stopped teasing him with his hands and mouth, as he straddled Bald Bull, grinding his pussy against his cock for a few minutes before shifting his position to line Bald Bull's tip up against his pussy before lowering himself down, moaning as he slowly impaled himself on Bald Bull's cock. He was nearly the size of King Hippo's, but being in control, and not having King Hippo's terrible scent, made the experience much more pleasurable for him as he began to ride him.

Little Mac began to rock his hips back and forth, stirring his insides with Bald Bull's massive cock. He ordered Bald Bull to hold his hips so he could ride him harder. Bald Bull, annoyed, obeyed the order, holding Little Mac's hips as he began to bounce harder and harder on his cock, feeling it spread his walls more and more as he bucked his hips against him for more.

This kept going for ten minutes, Bald Bull getting more and more frustrated with each passing second. Bald Bull was moaning and squirming, as Little Mac's pussy felt great around his stiff cock, but no matter how hard he thrust up into him, he couldn't cum, despite having reached the point at which he would have if not for the ring. Bald Bull grunted as he felt Little Mac cum, his lower lips squeezing tightly around him like a vice, his juices running down Bald Bull's shaft as Little Mac sighed happily in release.

Little Mac dismounted Bald Bull, going over and leaning over the ropes. He reached between his legs, spreading his pussy with his fingers, and telling Bald Bull that he would remove the ring and let him cum inside of him, if he made him cum hard enough, enough times. Bald Bull's eyes widened at the thought of having a way to get off before this was over, and he got up, rushing Little Mac.

Little Mac cried out in pleasure as Bald Bull slammed his cock into his wet cunt, making him grip the ropes as Bald Bull began to pump in and out of him hard. Little Mac moaned loudly, loving it. He had no problem being on bottom during sex, so long as he was still techniqually in control of the situation, which is why he was moaning like a slut down, but had hated his time with King Hippo and Great Tiger.

Little Mac tried to push his hips back against Bald Bull, but he didn't need to. The larger boxer was thrusting into him so hard, that he had bottomed out inside little Mac. Little Mac came after a few minutes, then again another few later. Bald Bull kept going, ramming in harder and harder, determined to satisfy Little Mac and earn his climax.

Little Mac screamed out in pleasure as he reached his biggest peak yet, slumping against the ropes. "O..okay..I'd say you've earned it~" Little Mac said, getting down, removing the ring, and leaning back over the ropes. He was eager to see how much cum Bald Bull was able to pump into him before he blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Little Mac couldn't recall a point in time when he had been more annoyed to have lost a match. He hadn't been happy about losing any of the other matches, but he could justify that King Hippo had been a walking tank, Great Tiger had been using magic, and Aran Ryan had been too fast and had been fucking cheating at times. There was no excuse for his loss against Super Macho Man. He had just been too large and powerful.

And he was so fucking smug about it. He supposed everyone was when they won, he supposed even he himself walked into the ring with a smug expression when he had won a match, but Macho Man took it to a whole new unbearably grating level that left Little Mac grinding his teeth together as he entered the ring to give Macho Man his reward.

Little Mac began to undress at Macho Man's order, and watched as Macho Man did the same. He wasn't sure why he bothered actually removing them, when he was sure he could probably just flex hard enough and make them explode off of his small, feminine hips that Little Mac wouldn't have minded pegging if he ever got the chance.

Macho Man sat down in a chair against the ropes, his stiff eight inches sticking up eagerly as Little Mac approached. He swallowed his pride and followed the orders that Macho Man had given him. His first order: give Macho Man a lap dance. Little Mac moved his hips sensually, lowering his pussy against Macho Man's hard shaft, grinding himself against it.

Macho Man leaned back with his hands behind his head and a smile on his face as Little Mac ground himself against his cock. He moved himself against Little Mac gently, loving how his pussy felt against his hard rod. As he went, he gave several orders to instruct Little Mac, ordering him to move faster, then slower, telling him to move up higher or grind harder lower.

After several minutes of this, Macho Man moaned as he came, coating Little Mac's stomach and chest. Little Mac grumbled as Macho Man ordered him to use his ass now, as Macho Man loved how soft and round it was. Little Mac obeyed, turning around and rubbing himself against Macho Man's cock to give him an ass-job. Macho Man moaned loudly, which Little Man was actually proud of, as he had never done this before.

Macho Man pushed his cock between Little Mac's firm ass cheeks, thrusting between them gently as Little Mac rubbed them back against his length, essentially stroking Macho Man with his ass-cheeks. Macho Man's cock throbbed and twitched against little Mac's ass, which Macho Man found to be incredible spankable, to the point that he had left a red hand print against Little Mac's right ass-cheek, using smacks to the ass to tell him to move faster.

It was another few minutes before Macho Man came again, this time coating Little Mac's ass and lower back. He sighed happily, enjoying both the feeling of his climax, as well as the sight of his seed slowly covering Little Mac's body. He allowed Little Mac to get off of his lap, and gave an order now that caught Little Mac off guard, as he had not been expecting it.

Little Mac positioned himself with his hips in front of Macho Man's face. He held onto the ropes on either side for balance, and moved his legs down, rubbing his feet against Macho Man's length. Macho Man moaned immediately as he felt Little Mac's feet brush against his cock, and leaned his head forward, holding his hips in place as he began to eat Little Mac out.

Little Mac groaned, bucking his hips against Macho Man's face as he squeezed his feet around Macho Man's cock, beginning to stroke it up and down, brushing the tip with his toes, spreading the pre-cum along the shaft to make stroking it easier. Macho Man moaned against Little Mac's cunt, wriggling his tongue inside of Little Mac's pussy, moving it in circles to find the sweet spots and attacking them eagerly with his tongue when he found them.

Little Mac moaned, enjoying how good Macho Man was with his tongue, and not minded how his pre-cum felt against his feet. He pumped his feet harder and harder, feeling his cock throb and pulse between them as Macho Man probed deeper and deeper into his pussy. He help himself getting wetter, his juices dripping down over Macho Man's face as he got closer.

Macho Man came first, thrusting up between Little Mac's feet, his cock tensing up and releasing several large, thick ropes of hot white cum all over Little Mac's feet, coating them in the sticky seed. Little Mac came a few moments later when Macho Man simultaneously attacked a sensitive spot inside his pussy with his tongue, and pushed two fingers into his ass with one hand while squeezing it hard with the other. Little Mac cried out loudly, cumming hard and drenching Macho Man's face. Macho Man licked his lips, grinning up at Little Mac.

Little Mac was panting, but wasn't upset when Macho Man gripped his hips again and lowered him down down onto his still stiff cock. Little Mac smiled, now actually enjoying himself, and moaning as he sunk his cock into his sopping wet pussy, slamming Little Mac's hips down as he thrust up into him, a motion he repeated several times until he hilted himself inside of Little Mac.

Little Mac began to ride Macho Man, rocking his hips back and forth as Macho Man reached around, continuing to probe and finger Little Mac's ass as thrust up into the younger boxer, loving how both holes squeezed and stretched around his cock and fingers as both pushed a little deeper each time. Little Mac held Macho Man's shoulders, starting to get why, besides the money he seemed to always have on hand, the women always hung out around Macho Man.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry if this chapter seems a little unfocused or, more accurately, schizophrenic. I wasn't sure if I should have Little Mac lose or win against Mr. Sandman, as having him win and be victorious against the final foe is how it is 'supposed to go', but at the same time, no one just beats Mr. Sandman first try. So I decided to show both outcomes. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sandman grabbed Little Mac's head, pushing his massive cock against his lips. Little Mac opened his mouth as wide as he could, and gagged as Sandman pulled his head down as he thrust his hips forward, forcing his cock into Little Mac's mouth, then deeper into his throat. He grunted and groaned, loving how moist and soft Little Mac's mouth felt, and how tightly his throat was constricting around his cock.

Little Mac, following Sandman's order, reached up with his hands and began to fondle Sandman's large balls as Sandman began to force his head up and down his cock and he thrust it in and out of his throat, skull fucking him hard as he groped his testicles. Little Mac had gotten good with his hands recently, and Sandman moaned at his handling of his balls as he fucked his throat.

Sandman lasted ten straight minutes before hilting his cock in Little Mac's throat, holding it in place as he grunted, his balls tightening in Little Mac's hands as he came, pumping jet after jet of hot cum down Little Mac's throat. Little Mac gagged and fidgeted as he was forced to swallow all of it, Sandman not pulling out until He had finished cumming and Little Mac had finished swallowing.

After he pulled out, Sandman pulled Little Mac to his feet and threw him against the ropes. Little Mac was facing Sandman as he came over to him, holding him against the ropes as he gripped his hips, lining his cock up to Little Mac's pussy, and thrusting into him hard, pushing four inches into him all at once and pushing Little Mac hard against the ropes.

Little Mac groaned, gritting his teeth as Sandman squeezed his hips, hammering into his pussy hard, spreading his tight pussy with his massive cock and forcing himself deeper and deeper into him. Within five minutes, he had hilted himself inside of Little Mac, making him cum almost instantly. He came again five minutes later, then again another ten minutes later right before Sandman came into him, filling his pussy with cum.

Little Mac was panting hard as he felt Sandman pull out of him, then whimpered when he felt Sandman line back up to him, this time to his other, tighter hole. He tried to say something, but a yelp was all that came out as Sandman jerked his hips forward, penetrating Little Mac's ass and moaning loudly as he felt it squeezing tightly around his fat cock.

Sandman pumped his hips hard, looking forward at Little Mac's face and enjoying the sight of his tongue lulling out as he railed him harder, thrusting harder and harder into him to see how much more he could break the cunt boy. After a few solid minutes, he hit Little Mac's prostate, making him cum almost instantly. little Mac cried out with each time he came, four total before Sandman came into his ass, a fifth climax triggered from the feeling of Sandman's seed coating his prostate.

Sandman pulled out and started to leave, leaving the more or less broken Little Mac laying in the ring with his holes filled to the brim with hot seed.

* * *

Little Mac couldn't recall a more satisfying victory. A triple star punch to the face had knocked the giant boxing champion to the ground, winning Little Mac the title of greatest boxer in the world, as well as winning him a night with the former reigning champion as his own personal sex slave, which he was more than eager to take after last time.

Sandman was already naked when Little Mac got to the ring, possibly wanted to get this over with as fast as possible so he could retain as much of his dignity as possible. Little Mac could sympathize with this, but he knew Sandman would be having a hard time living the battle down even if Little Mac didn't use him at all. And Little Mac most certainly planned to use him.

Little Man ordered Sandman to lay on his back and spread his legs for him. Reluctantly, Sandman obeyed, getting down on his back and spreading his legs for Little Mac and the younger boxer began to undress and set up his toys, lighting a candle and taking out a massive fourteen inch dildo, bottle of lubrication, and cock ring. Once he was naked, Little Mac got down between Sandman's legs.

She started by using the lube to fit the cock ring around Sandman's thick rod, then spent ten minutes lubing up his asshole, first by eating him out, then by coating his fingers in lube and beginning to finger his anus gently, which eventually turned into fisting him roughly. Once his tight ass was decidedly lubricated, Little Mac line up the dildo.

Little Mac put all his effort into getting the massive toy cock into Sandman's anus, listening to him grunt, groan, and eventually whimper when the tip of it pressed against his prostate. Happy that it was deep enough inside of his, Little Mac pressed the button to make it vibrate inside of him, putting it on it's top possible speed and leaving it there.

Finally, Little Mac straddled Sandman, slowly lowering his pussy onto Sandman's large cock. He moved slowly both to avoid hurting himself, and to tease Sandman even more. After a minutes, Little Mac had managed to work his way all the way to the base of Sandman's cock, and began to rock his hips back and forth, riding the former boxing champion.

Sandman groaned, hating everything that was happening. Little Mac soon began to bounce his hips, riding Sandman harder and harder as he went. it only took Little Mac a few minutes to cum, after which he reached over, picking up the candle and bringing it over, beginning to pour the hot wax across his chest, focusing on his nipples. Sandman cried out, thrusting up into Little Mac hard, hoping this would please him.

But even if it had pleased him, Little Mac didn't plan on stopping any time soon. After all the hard training and humilating defeat he had had to go through before he finally defeated Sandman, he was going to keep going until he fucking blacked out, leaving Sandman with his cock still hilted in his pussy, a massive dildo still vibrating his prostate, and a cock ring still holding in all his cum.

Little Mac, having conquered any and all possibly opponents, twice no less, had been growing weary of constantly having to defend his title. He didn't need it for the money, as he was officially independently wealthy to the point that his grandchildren wouldn't have to work (though he would make sure they earned their way), nor did he need it for the fame, as he was forever cemented in the boxing hall of fame.

So, with these things in mind, he decided to hold a last stand tournament. Anyone and everyone against himself, one on one, until he lost his three fights. After that, he was officially done with boxing. For the first few fights, it was just old opponents, all there to claim their chance at glory by defeating him. They wouldn't earn any higher ranking by beating him, but they would earn the fame.

But then he a fucking ape appeared in the arena. Little Mac was caught off guard, and couldn't learn enough about the boxing ape that appeared to be named Donkey Kong according to the ref to actually counter him. After five minutes, Donkey Kong knocked Little Mac to the ground. But he didn't seem content to have just beaten him. He pounced on top of Little Mac, pinning him on his back and he lowered his shorts, licking his lips at the sight of his firm feminine ass. Not knowing that Little Mac was a cunt boy and preferring any of the tighter holes to mouths, lines his cock up to little Mac's ass.

Donkey Kong slammed his hips forward, moaning loudly at the feeling of his cock penetrating Little Mac's tight anus. Little Mac grunted, trying to get back up, but being held down by the ape's powerful arms as he began to thrust his hips, fucking his ass hard right out of the gate, seeing no reason to hold anything back. Little Mac wondered why the ref was allowing this to happen, but then again, he had never stopped Great Tiger's magic or Aran Ryan's cheating techniques.

Donkey Kong pumped his hips hard, thrusting deeper and deeper into Little Mac with each thrust until he hilted his entire ten inch cock inside of Little Mac's ass, moaning at how tight he was around him. He pumped his hips harder, wanting to see just how deeply he could fuck the boxing champion's lovely feminine asshole. Little Mac panted, gritting his teeth as he felt Donkey Kong's cock slam against his prostate.

Donkey Kong groaned as he felt Little Mac's walls squeeze even tighter around his cock as he hit his prostate, and put all of his force into slamming into it as hard as possible with every thrust. Little Mac cried out loudly, no doubt pleasing the cheering crowd, and came from the third thrust, then getting off at every fifth thrust from the horny ape.

Little Mac and Donkey Kong came in unison a few minutes later, both letting out loud cries of pleasure as they released, Donkey Kong filling Little Mac's asshole with seed, painting his anus white and making him cum again from the feeling of the cum inside of his ass and against his prostate. It was then that Donkey Kong noticed that all of the cum Little Mac had let out was not a thick seed, and curiously turned him over, realizing only now that he was a cunt boy, and grinning eagerly as he sunk his cock into Little Mac's pussy.

Little Mac groaned, his back arching as he felt the ape slam into his cunt hard. He gripped the floor of the ring, having more or less resigned to his fate of temporary ape fuck toy at this point. Donkey Kong was certainly pleased by Little Mac submitting to him, and picking up the pace again, thrusting harder and faster into him, groaning at the hot, wet feeling around his cock.

Little Mac, after cumming again from the constant fucking from the massive ape's large cock, began to move his hips as well, pushing himself against him to help him get deeper and deeper into his now willing slit. Donkey Kong grunted, moving his hands down from where they had been holding Little Mac's arms and holding onto Little Mac's hips, pulling them back against him as he thrust forward, bottoming out inside of Little Mac and cumming hard into him, making Little Mac cry out and cum as he was filled with a massive load of ape cum.

Donkey Kong pulled out, panting, but not quite done. He shifted his position around so his cock was directly in front of Little Mac's face. Little Mac opened his mouth and tilted his head up, taking it inside of his mouth and sucking on it hard. Donkey Kong moaned, leaning his head down and licking at Little Mac's pussy, making him groan and moan around Donkey Kong's cock.

Little Mac bobbed his head, taking more and more of Donkey Kong's cock inside of his mouth and throat until he was deep-throating his length, sucking it hard as Donkey Kong pushed his tongue inside of Little Mac's cum filled pussy to eat him out. They both kept going for several minutes before cumming together, filling each other's mouths with cum, which they both swallowed eagerly.

Little Mac shakily got to his feet. He only had a few minutes to rest before his next match. One loss down, two to go.

* * *

 **I would like to point out that no, this is not the secret extra character showing up from Smash bros, that's next chapter. DK really does show up in Punch Out for the Wii during Mac's last stand mode. I know most people reading this will probably already know that, but for those few who are reading this with no knowledge of the game, only knowing the other Punch Out games, I felt it necessary to make that clear. Next chapter is the finale, who do you think the hidden character will be~?**


	11. Chapter 11

Little Mac was in the ring. He wasn't fighting anyone, the ring was empty. His boxing career was over, and the arena was quiet. He missed it on occasion, much like now, and moved around the arena, taking jabs at the air and dodging non-existent attacks. He recalled former battles he had fought in this arena, and got a grin when he remembered the other things he had done in this arena.

No sooner than this thought came to him did he hear a loud thud as something entered the room. Looking over, he saw a tall, bulky silhouette. Little Mac wasn't sure who or what this was at first, after his experience with Donkey Kong, he was willing to believe almost anything, but he recognized the figure when they stepped into the ring and the light showed the red and gold power armor.

"Long time no brawl." Little Mac greeted Samus. Samus helmet retracted, and she smiled, "Indeed," She said, "So, Doc told me you might be here, what's the world famous retired boxer doing in the ring again?" He shrugged, "Looking for a little excitement I guess." Little Mac said, giving her a grin, "Care to help me out with that?" He asked her with a wink.

In answer, Samus exited her power suit, showing off her zero suit for a moment before removing that to. Little Mac licked his lips as he looked over Samus' naked body, having missed his fun with Samus after the Smash tournament had ended. He began to undress as well, and Samus grinned as she looked over his body, enjoying the sight just as much as she always had when they had been together before.

Little Mac and Samus held on to each other, their lips pressing together affectionately. It was just a small, simple kiss at first, but slowly grew more heated as their tongues pushed together, beginning to battle for dominance over the kiss. Their bodies pressed closed together as they made out heatedly, their hands roaming over each other's naked bodies, exploring each other eagerly.

Little Mac finally broke the kiss, lowering his head and latching his lips around Samus' nipple, sucking on it gently and teasing it with his tongue as his other hand moved down to her other, massaging and teasing her chest. Little Mac kept going for several minutes, switching sides and repeating the process. Samus moaned at the feeling of Little Mac pleasuring her breasts.

Little Mac moved one hand down between her legs, gently grinding his palm against Samus' pussy to get her even wetter than she was already. Samus moaned more, moving her hand between Little Mac's legs to mimic the movements on his pussy, making them both moan as their lips moved back together to make out again as they began to rub each other's slit.

Samus pushed two fingers into Little Mac's pussy first, pumping them in and out of his sopping wet slit for several moments, spreading them apart and probing deeper before adding a third and picking up the pace, getting rougher. Little Mac moaned into the kiss, pushing his own fingers into Samus' pussy, probing her cunt with three fingers all at once.

The two shifted their position until they were laying down on the floor side by side as they fingered each other vigorously, both adding a fourth finger at roughly the same time. Little Mac used his thumb to grind against and tease Samus' clit, making her groan louder in pleasure before she did the same to him, both pleasing each other for several more moments before they came at roughly the same moment, Samus a second before Little Mac.

They panted for a second, then Little Mac shifted around, pushing his head between Samus' legs and lick around the outside of her pussy gently. Samus moaned softly, pushing her head between his legs as well and beginning to lick at his pussy as well, forming a sixty-nine position as she pushed her tongue into his pussy, making Little Mac groan loudly as he did the same.

Both moaned as they began eating each other out, moving their tongues in fast circles in each other's pussies, searching for and attacking any sweet spots they found in each other, moaning at the feeling of each other and savoring the taste of each other's juices as they pushed their tongues deeper together. After several minutes, Little Mac bit down gently on Samus' clit as he pushed his tongue in deep, making her cum hard a few moments before he got off himself.

They both panted, licking their lips as they changed positions, locking their legs together and moving close against each other, bringing their faces together for another kiss in order to share each other's juices as they ground their pussies together, beginning to scissor each other. They went gently at first, just slowly rubbing their wet slits together.

Gradually they started to speed up, bucking their hips together harder and faster, moaning loudly as the sound of their hips slapping together echoed through the otherwise empty boxing arena. Little Mac leaned over so he was on top of Samus, raising her leg up over his shoulder and slamming his hips harder against hers, grunting as he put more and more effort into grinding into her, causing them both to cum in unison a few minutes later, crying out at the top of their lungs in pleasure as they reached their peak together.

The two laid together for a few minutes, catching their breath. Then Samus gave Little Mac a grin, "Wanna see the new upgrade I got for my suit~?" Samus asked with a grin at Little Mac didn't quite trust, though he was far too curious about what in her combat suit she could possibly want to show him right then and there, and he nodded, "Sure thing, bring it on." He said, returning her grin.

Samus got up and walked over to her suit, getting back inside of it and closing it up around her body, leaving the helmet off so Little Mac could still see her face. Samus activated the new attachment she had had put in, and from the suit's crotch, roughly where Samus' pussy would have been, sprouted a ten inch stiff metal cock. It was connected to Samus pussy, and she could feel and even cum through it like it were a real cock. It was basically the world's most techniqually advanced strap-on.

Little Mac's jaw dropped at this, and his mouth watered. Wanted to test if she really could feel through it, Little Mac gripped and began to stroke it with his hands. Samus moaned, shudder. Little Mac grinned at this, lowering his head and licking at her tip, only for Samus to grab his head and force it down on her metal cock. Little Mac gagged, but didn't resist, sucking hard and swirling his tongue around her cock, bobbing her head up and down the length of the metal cock.

Samus moaned, thrusting up into Little Mac's throat, making his deep throat her. Little Mac sucked it hard, bobbing his head fast as she throat fucked him, sending waves of pleasure through Samus' body as she felt Little Mac's mouth sucking so diligently around her cock. Suddenly Samus understood more than every why so many men, gay and straight alike, had gone to visit him when he had been at the Smash tournament.

After several moments of this, Samus cried out as she came hard, her juices before forced through the metal cock and sprayed down Little Mac's throat. He swallowed it eagerly, licking his lips and laying down on his back, spreading his legs eagerly for him, using his fingers to spread his pussy for her. Samus grinned, positioning herself over top of Little Mac, lining her metal cock up to his pussy and thrusting into her hard.

Little Mac moaned loudly as he felt Samus' hard metal cock push deeper into his cunt, Samus moaning just as loud as Little Mac's wet slit enveloped her metal cock, squeezing it tightly as she thrust in and out of him hard. She re-positioned his legs so they were over her shoulders, bracing her hands on either side of Little Mac's body, and beginning to fuck Little Mac with all the force the power suit would grant her.

Little Mac let out a steady, uninterrupted stream of pleasured moans and cries as Samus railed him harder and harder with every passing second as he bucked his hips back against her, forcing her cock deeper into his pussy until she was hilting her cock in him with every thrust. Little Mac and Samus came in unison, Samus' back arched as she threw her head back, screaming in pleasure as she was hit with both one of the most intense orgasms she had had thus far, and a sudden, in depth understanding of why so many men hit on her when she was in her zero suit.

Both collapsed, laying together and panting hard. Little Mac hadn't even fully recovered when he felt Samus line back up to his cock. "Yeah..there's..no way..in hell...I'm stopping after that." Samus panted, thrusting back into Little Mac, who groaned as he was fucked to exhaustion in the boxing ring, an event that seemed to be a constant in his life now.

* * *

 **And that, ladies and gentlemen, is a rap! This is a story I was waiting for like half a year to write, and I'm so glad I was able to do so. Thank you to everyone who tolerated my insane cunt boy ramblings.**

 **Which Punch Out characters did you hope to see in this story that I didn't include? Which were you happy to see/what was your favorite chapter? How did I do with this story over all? And what other kinds of Punch Out stories would you like to see in the future?**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
